


Festividades

by LenoraRoth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Disabled Character, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Recovery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraRoth/pseuds/LenoraRoth
Summary: A história dos Stark contada através de diversas celebrações, e como cada uma delas os trouxe para cada vez mais perto um do outro.





	1. Inauguração de apartamento

**Author's Note:**

> Sinopse:
> 
> Após terminar a faculdade, o jovem escritor Brandon Stark finalmente volta à cidade onde nasceu. E, para comemorar a ocasião, sua família decide fazer uma pequena reunião para comemorar a compra do apartamento do rapaz.

Após três meses de reformas exaustivas, o apartamento de Bran finalmente ficara pronto. Foi um tempo cansativo, meses passados sob o olhar protetor da mãe após quatro anos morando no dormitório da faculdade, esperando para que o apartamento de porte médio finalmente se tornasse acessível para suas necessidades.

Mas agora, finalmente, seu novo lar estava pronto.

Bran aproveitou seus últimos minutos de solidão antes dos irmãos chegarem para dar uma olhada em como o apartamento ficara. As portas eram largas o suficiente para a cadeira de rodas passar sem dificuldades, e as bancadas haviam sido rebaixadas, como solicitado. Móveis baixos, assoalho adequado, tudo perfeitamente confortável para si.

As diferenças para o seu antigo quarto no dormitório da faculdade eram gritantes.

Bran adorava sua faculdade e com certeza sentiria falta do tempo que passara lá, mas as portas estreitas, mesas altas e a falta de privacidade de um quarto dividido não deixavam saudades. O rapaz ainda tinha na memória o constrangedor primeiro encontro com seu colega de quarto, um rapaz doce e simpático mas sem nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal, que nos primeiros dias não parara de se oferecer para ajudá-lo a se vestir e até mesmo a tomar banho.

Era tudo oferecido na melhor das intenções, Bran tinha certeza, mas nada o enfurecia mais do que ser tratado como incapaz.

Foi trazido de volta à realidade pelo som da campainha e, com um sorriso no rosto, foi atender o único dos seus irmãos capaz de chegar cinco minutos mais cedo em qualquer compromisso.

— Ninguém chegou ainda, Robb, você precisa mudar esse hábito - falou como cumprimento enquanto abraçava o irmão mais velho.

— Você sabe como eu detesto chegar atrasado - foi a única justificativa do rapaz, sorridente enquanto entrava no apartamento e olhava em volta, acompanhado pelo noivo e por Vento Cinzento, o husky siberiano do casal, que imediatamente correu para brincar com Verão, o labrador de Brandon.

Bran não se ofendeu pelo silêncio de Theon, como nunca se ofendia. Há alguns anos ele fora um rapaz engraçado e charmoso, contador de piadas e com uma incrível capacidade de falar por minutos ininterruptos sem pausas para respirar. Não era mais o caso, não depois de ter sido sequestrado juntamente com Sansa, irmã mais velha de Bran.

Silêncio era algo que Bran conseguia entender. O silêncio havia sido seu melhor amigo após o acidente.

Depois de mostrar o apartamento aos seus primeiros convidados, o mais novo os direcionou ao sofá e se ofereceu para fazer um chá. Robb foi rápido em recusar:

— Não precisa, eu mesmo posso fazer.

Theon apenas sorriu de lado e comentou, baixinho:

— Se Bran não fosse capaz de fazer um chá, ele não estaria indo morar sozinho, Robb.

Bran sorriu fraco enquanto se direcionava para a cozinha. Theon podia ser cheio de silêncios, mas sabia bem quando usar a voz. Essa era uma qualidade que o garoto desejava poder ter.

Não é como se ele não fosse bom com palavras; mas sua habilidade com elas era a de colocá-las no papel. O livro que publicara no segundo ano de faculdade era um sucesso, e Bran já estava trabalhando na sua sequência.

Mas no que se dizia respeito a oratória, este era um dom que apenas Robb herdara do pai. Seguindo a carreira de Ned Stark, Robb se tornara um brilhante advogado, e era do conhecimento de toda Winterfell que a firma da família seria herdada por ele. Afinal de contas, era o único dos cinco filhos que tomara o rumo do Direito.

Nem terminara de fazer o chá quando a campainha tocou novamente, mas decidiu deixar a missão de atender a porta para Robb, abusando da boa vontade exacerbada do irmão para roubar mais alguns minutos de solidão para si. Bran amava sua família de todo o coração, mas os deuses sabiam como os Stark podiam sobrecarregar alguém.

Após o chá ficar pronto, foi uma questão de tempo até todo o clã estar reunido na sala de estar do jovem escritor. Sua mãe chorou um pouco por estar vendo o filho ir embora de casa, enquanto seu pai apenas a olhara com afeição enquanto dizia que "estava fadado a acontecer". Sansa trouxe sua akita chamada Lady e um de seus quadros de presente para o novo lar de Bran. Jon, primo que havia sido criado como um irmão após a morte da mãe, trouxe a namorada Ygritte e Fantasma, o lobo albino que o acompanhava em todos os lugares. Rickon, que ainda nem terminara o ensino médio, trouxe Cão Felpudo, o imenso rottweiler que crescera junto com ele. E como sempre, atrasada e alegre, chegara Arya, a mais nova das garotas e com Nymeria, o pastor alemão que usava de cão-guia, ao encalço.

Desnecessário dizer, mas os Stark eram conhecidos por seu amor aos animais de estimação.

E foi bom ver a todos novamente. Foi bom ouvir das preparações para o casamento de Robb e Theon, da arte de Sansa, das viagens de Arya. Foi bom ouvir sobre a bolsa de esportes que Rickon já tinha assegurada para a faculdade, e sobre a especialização em medicina legal de Jon.

Foi bom, mas Bran precisava de um ar.

Pediu licença e saiu do apartamento, foi para frente do prédio e acendeu um cigarro. Dos seus maus hábitos, fumar talvez fosse o pior, um vício compartilhado por quatro das seis crianças Stark. No início foi um escândalo para sua mãe, tendo flagrado Brandon, Arya e Sansa fumando os cigarros de Robb escondidos, mas após tantos anos tal hábito era apenas visto como olhos de reprovação e resignação. O rapaz já estava em seus 24 anos, afinal. Não havia mais muito que fazer a respeito de suas decisões.

— Com licença - ouviu uma voz educada distanciá-lo de seus devaneios, e encarou o dono dela. Era um rapaz baixo e magro, com o cabelo de um loiro sujo e impressionantes olhos verdes, feições harmoniosas que resultavam em um rosto bonito. - Você é o novo morador, não é? Sou Jojen Reed, o vizinho.

Apertou a mão do rapaz, uma mão suave de quem não enfrentara trabalho braçal. Tudo nele era suave, Brandon percebeu. Ele não sabia o que fazer com essa informação.

— Sou Brandon Stark, mas geralmente me chamam de Bran - respondeu simplesmente, e observou o rosto do rapaz se iluminar.

— Brandon Stark? Como o autor de  _O Corvo de Três Olhos?_

Bran assentiu, e se sentiu bobo por estar tão feliz em ter seu nome reconhecido por um rapaz tão bonito.

— Eu adoro o seu livro! Li tantas vezes que não posso contar. O seu conhecimento de história é admirável, assim como a forma com que você o usa para escrever. Vivo recomendando o livro para os meus alunos, eles devem me achar obcecado a esse ponto... e você também - concluiu sem graça, corando um pouco. Poucas coisas se mostraram tão adoráveis aos olhos de Brandon.

— Alunos? - perguntou, curioso.

— Sim, sou professor de História Medieval, Literatura Medieval e História das Religiões na Universidade de Winterfell.

— Mesmo? - e por um momento, Bran se sentiu arrependido por ter decidido fazer seu ensino superior da Cidadela - Com todo o respeito, não podia imaginar. Você parece jovem.

— Tenho 26 anos - Jojen comentou, tranquilo - Sou mais velho do que aparento, eu sei.

E a conversa continuou daí, ambos contando mais sobre seus interesses, seus trabalhos e suas vidas. Jojen contou que entrara na faculdade com apenas 16 anos. Bran contou que começara a escrever seu livro aos 18. Jojen contou sobre sua irmã, com quem dividia o apartamento, e Bran contou sobre seus irmãos, todos os cinco, e sobre como todos estavam em sua casa agora, esperando por si.

— Eu amo todos eles mais do que qualquer coisa, mas acho que me acostumei a ficar sozinho. Eles são em tantos, falam alto e estão cheios de piadas internas novas desde que parti. Não sinto como se me encaixasse da mesma forma de antes - confessou, o tom de voz cansado.

— Eles estão aqui, não estão? Mesmo depois de quatro anos - Jojen deu de ombros. - Você não precisa se encaixar como antes, porque não é a mesma pessoa de antes da faculdade. E está tudo bem, porque eles também não são. Talvez você não se encaixe como antes porque se encaixa de um jeito diferente.

E Bran decidiu que era muito injusto que um homem pudesse ser tão bonito, tão inteligente e ainda por cima tão sábio.

Se despediu do rapaz e voltou para a casa, onde encontrou sua família esperando, organizados na paz caótica que acompanha os Stark desde o nascimento. Flagrou Ygritte fazendo café na cozinha, visto que sempre odiara chá, Sansa e Arya discutindo sobre que filme assistir, Theon com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Robb, os pais repreendendo Rickon por não sair do celular, os seis animais da família correndo pela casa.

Nada era o mesmo, Bran concluiu. Mas, no fim das contas, ele não queria que fosse.

Com um sorriso no rosto, se juntou à família.


	2. Festa de casamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após dois anos de noivado, finalmente chega o dia do casamento do advogado Robb Stark com o escultor Theon Greyjoy. A data traz consigo inúmeras memórias, algumas nostálgicas e outras que estariam melhor esquecidas.

Robb ainda conseguia se lembrar do dia em que pedira a mão de Theon em noivado, dois anos atrás. Havia sido um momento doméstico e suave, os dois cansados após um dia de trabalho. O pedido havia sido sussurrado e inseguro, acompanhado por um "O que você acha?", e a recompensa havia sido um dos raros sorrisos brilhantes de Theon, e o doce sussurro de um “Sim”.

O tempo passara rápido, Robb concluiu enquanto terminava de arrumar a gravata, contando os minutos para dar a hora de ir para o altar.

Sua sorte era a de ter uma família tão enxerida, que fizera questão de cuidar de todo o casamento e deixá-los descansar. Dividiram as tarefas entre si e só os contatavam para as dúvidas mais insignificantes, como sempre animados pela perspectiva de organizar uma festa.

A decoração, todos decidiram, estaria mais segura sob os cuidados de Sansa, a única Stark que herdara da mãe o bom gosto e do pai a modéstia. Arya ficara responsável pela escolha do cardápio, algo sobre seu paladar ser mais afiado devido à falta da visão, mas que na verdade era uma grande desculpa para o seu amor por comida, algo que ninguém a negaria. Jon cuidaria das bebidas, Ygritte interferindo para que o pudor do namorado não prejudicasse a adega do casamento. Bran cuidaria dos convites e Rickon do vídeo com as fotos do casal, algo assumidamente cafona, mas com uma doçura inegável.

Por fim, Cat escolhera o salão e Ned fizera a lista de convidados. Era para o melhor; o pai, apesar de ter muitos conhecidos graças à profissão, era um homem de poucos amigos, e não cairia no erro de chamar mais gente que o necessário.

Esta havia sido a maior preocupação de Robb. Desde os acontecimentos que traumatizaram seu noivo, Theon havia se tornado recluso e ansioso, não sabendo lidar com multidões e com ser o centro das atenções. O advogado queria, acima de tudo, que seu futuro esposo aproveitasse a festa de casamento. Se a celebração fosse mais motivo de stress do que de alegria para o Greyjoy, Robb não seria capaz de se perdoar.

Estava terminando de abotoar o paletó quando entraram Arya, Bran e Jon no quarto, todos os três em ternos escuros com gravata cinza, dando risada e parecendo relaxados demais para quem passara as últimas semanas organizando um casamento. Se acomodaram pelo quarto como se fossem adolescentes de novo, passando uma tarde relaxante antes do jogo decisivo de basquete do colégio.

Não resistiu e sentou-se com eles, abrindo o frigobar do quarto de hotel e passando uma cerveja para cada um. Por alguns minutos, os quatro apenas beberam em um silêncio agradável, desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros. Arya, obviamente, foi a primeira a falar.

— Sabe o que eu estava lembrando? - perguntou, a fala intercalada com goles da bebida - De quando você e Jon tentaram ensinar Bran a jogar basquete.

O comentário foi seguido de risadas de todas as partes, mas deixaram a irmã continuar.

— Vocês dois eram as estrelas do time do colégio, mesmo só tendo 15 anos, e Bran, sendo aquela criança magrela e ossuda, queria mais do que qualquer coisa seguir os passos de vocês. Então vocês o levaram para a quadra um dia, só os três, para ensiná-lo, mas eu fui escondida atrás.

Foi a vez de Brandon rir fraco e continuar a história.

— Você era tão melhor que eu. Ainda lembro como eu fiquei furioso quando, depois de vinte minutos tentando aprender a jogar, você entrou na quadra, pegou minha bola e fez uma cesta de três pontos. Você era minúscula e mesmo assim jogou a bola alto o suficiente, na direção certa. Foi ridículo de tão impressionante.

Robb, assim como os outros, conseguia sentir o sabor agridoce das memórias. Aquele era outro tempo, uma época em que Bran andava e Arya enxergava. Uma época em que Sansa não conhecia a maldade do mundo, que Jon e Robb não conheciam ainda as dores de crescer.

— Vocês sentem falta dessa época? - Jon perguntou, e o mais velho sabia que a questão não estava sendo direcionada para si.

O silêncio foi longo antes de Arya falar.

— Sim e não - deu de ombros, terminando a cerveja - Quer dizer, era uma época boa. Nós éramos um bando de crianças imbecis que não conheciam nada além de segurança e conforto. Minha maior preocupação naquela época era a de pregar uma peça em Sansa sem que os nossos pais desconfiassem que tinha sido eu.

Mais uma sequência de risadas, desta vez mais baixa.

— Mas por outro lado... aquela Arya não sabia o que é viajar o mundo todo. Aquele Bran não era o autor de um best-seller. Aquele Jon não sabia que a maior paixão da vida dele seria uma policial ruiva e assinar atestados de óbito.

— E aquele Robb - Bran completou, na voz calma de sempre - Não conhecia a emoção de estar a algumas horas de se casar com o homem que ele ama.

Essas crianças. Essas loucas, imprudentes, maravilhosas crianças de quase 30 anos.

— Vou tentar não ficar ofendida por estarem bebendo sem mim - veio a voz da porta do quarto, e Robb se virou para observar Sansa, angélica em seu vestido azul escuro - Posso falar com você por um momento, Robb?

Ele assentiu e se levantou, indo para perto da ruiva.

— Acho que seria bom se você fosse ver Theon - ela disse em um tom baixo, direcionado apenas para ele - Ele começou a ter... lembranças, e entrou em pânico. Eu consegui acalmá-lo, mas ele quer ver você.

E não precisou dizer duas vezes, pois o mais velho atravessou imediatamente o corredor na direção do quarto do outro. O encontrou encolhidinho em uma poltrona, olhando para a janela, silencioso, sério e tão frágil.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão.

— Theon... - sussurrou, com cuidado.

— Eu estou melhor agora - o rapaz garantiu - Foi só... algo que veio do nada. Eu estava terminando de me arrumar, e de repente eu vi o rosto dele, e tudo voltou com força. Eu não conseguia respirar, achei que fosse morrer, que ele fosse voltar para terminar o que começou...

— Ele não vai - Robb interrompeu, a aflição em ver seu noivo daquele jeito o impedindo de manter a calma - Ele está preso agora, e você está aqui comigo. Ele não pode mais te machucar.

— Eu sei - o outro garantiu, assentindo enfaticamente - Eu sei, mas às vezes é fácil esquecer. Sansa me acalmou, ela... ela  _entende._

Nem Theon nem Sansa falaram uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu quando foram reféns de Ramsay Bolton, mas existiam as marcas. Os quatro dedos e meio restantes da mão direita de Theon, a imensa cicatriz na coxa de Sansa. O olhar vazio que ambos vestiram por meses após o ocorrido. O silêncio ensurdecedor de ambos toda vez que Bolton era mencionado. Robb não se sentiu ofendido com a implicação de que apenas Sansa era capaz de entender Theon, porque apenas Sansa e ele sabiam o que era estar na palma da mão de um psicótico como Ramsay.

— Você está bem para hoje? - perguntou por fim - Nós podemos adiar, se for demais para você.

— De jeito nenhum - a resposta de Theon foi enfática - Eu... eu  _quero_  isso. Mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida. E eu não vou deixar aquele homem tirar isso de mim.

Robb assentiu, e uma onda de orgulho invadiu seu corpo. De todas as pessoas no mundo, aquela fantástica criatura, capaz de superar a si mesma dia após dia, o havia escolhido para passar o resto de seus dias. Como ele podia ser tão privilegiado? Como ele podia ser tão sortudo?

— Eu amo você - sussurrou antes de beijá-lo com calma, apenas um selar de lábios - Eu amo você, e quando estivermos naquele altar, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Theon sorriu, aquele sorriso imenso e grato o qual, nos últimos anos, Robb era a única testemunha.

— Não mais feliz que eu - garantiu.

E a festa foi linda. Sansa decorara tudo em azul e verde, as cores favoritas de Theon, e não havia mais de 50 convidados no salão, apenas os amigos próximos e familiares. A comida estava deliciosa, o discurso de padrinho de Jon foi emocionante, e Rickon fez um vídeo com as fotos do casal desde quando eram crianças e melhores amigos, e colocou Wild do Troye Sivan para tocar no fundo, o que era absurdamente clichê e adocicado, e se trouxe lágrimas para os olhos de Robb, não era da conta de ninguém.

Robb tinha a melhor família do mundo, concluiu. Uma família que conseguiu ficar ainda mais completa, agora que Theon estava oficialmente nela.


	3. Exposição de arte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em comemoração aos seus 30 anos de idade, Sansa Stark decide fazer uma exposição de sua arte em uma galeria.

Enquanto andava por entre os convidados para sua primeira grande exposição, Sansa refletia sobre o que a levara até ali. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, a Stark começara a pintar há apenas dois anos, após ter sido mantida em cativeiro juntamente com o amigo da família e agora esposo de seu irmão mais velho, Theon Greyjoy. A pintura havia sido, a princípio, apenas uma forma de terapia que sua psicóloga recomendara, assim como escultura havia sido para Theon. Mas, assim como ele, Sansa encontrou amor na arte, descobriu ali uma forma de expressão que as palavras jamais lhe permitiram.

Abandonou a profissão de modelo, já que as cicatrizes recém-adquiridas (por dentro e por fora) a tornaram um ser não mais desejável aos olhos da indústria, voltou a morar com os pais e passou a pintar. Quadro atrás de quadro, chegando ao ponto de ser necessário um quarto apenas para guardar seus trabalhos. Colocou nas telas em branco toda a dor que não conseguia expressar para ninguém. Por vários meses, o silêncio de Sansa foi compensado pelos gritos em sua arte.

Toda aquela dor, Sansa concluiu, a levara àquele momento, naquela galeria, expondo para o mundo seus sentimentos mais íntimos. Colocando à vista a prova de que ela havia sido forte o suficiente para tirar beleza da dor.

Sorriu ao ver Arya, com Nymeria fielmente ao seu lado, adentrar o salão. Se durante a adolescência as duas haviam sido rivais e quase inimigas, toda e qualquer animosidade deixara de existir na vida adulta. Ainda tinham suas discussões como todo irmão, obviamente, mas o carinho era muito maior que qualquer desentendimento.

— Você veio! - falou animada enquanto a abraçava. Arya riu, uma risada gostosa que se mantivera a mesma desde a infância.

— Eu disse que viria. Não vou poder apreciar sua arte por motivos óbvios, mas estou aqui pelo apoio moral.

— Na verdade, uma das minhas telas foi feita pra você - Sansa respondeu, um sorriso curto nos lábios ao ver a confusão no rosto da irmã.

— Isso é meio contraproducente, San.

— Só vem comigo, ok? - pegou a mão de Arya e a encaixou na parte interna de seu cotovelo, para poder guiá-la. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas em seu caminho de forma distraída, tendo como foco uma das telas ao fim do corredor.

Parou com a irmã na frente do quadro, um que estava, aparentemente, em branco.

— Vou colocar sua mão na tela, ok? Pode sentir sem medo - e viu, satisfeita, um sorriso de entendimento surgir nos lábios da irmã.

— Você fez o que eu estou pensando que fez?

Não respondeu, apenas encostando a palma da mão de Arya contra a superfície pontilhada, a representação tátil de uma memória das duas, ainda muito novas e completamente ignorantes, correndo de mãos dadas no bosque de Winterfell. De todas as suas telas, aquela fora a mais trabalhosa; meses de dedicação exclusiva, dezenas de esboços e frustração. Mas, se no fim das contas, trouxesse um sorriso para o rosto de Arya, um dos sinceros, então teria valido a pena.

E era um sorriso que se formava, um dos grandes e emocionados, que ela não gostava de dar na frente de ninguém. Corria os dedos com cuidado pela superfície, sentindo cada ponto, criando a imagem na sua mente.

— Somos nós - concluiu por fim - No bosque de Winterfell. Certo?

— Sim - Sansa respondeu, a voz um tanto mais baixa, o momento de repente parecendo muito privado - Esse não está à venda. É seu.

E Arya riu, e era uma risada que preenchia o salão da galeria, uma risada que parecia ter o poder de dar vida aos objetos e aos humanos lá dentro.

— Você é uma criaturinha de outro mundo, San - a mais nova sussurrou, e ambas eram criaturinhas de outro mundo, afinal, sempre foram, mesmo quando tentavam se encaixar e principalmente depois de desistirem.

Com cuidado, guiou Arya para ficar junto dos outros irmãos, conversando, enquanto ia dar atenção para os outros presentes. Encontrou Theon parado na frente de um dos quadros mais sombrios, pintado em tons de marrom, preto e vermelho, com dois cachorros imensos no centro, mostrando os dentes.

— É sobre aquela época, não é? - perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da tela. Sansa assentiu, devagar.

— É, sim.

— Eu nunca consegui criar nada sobre o que aconteceu, sabia? - e só então olhou para ela - Por mais que meu psicólogo dissesse que talvez fosse importante. A minha arte é feita de pedaços da minha história, mas se alguém tentasse me estudar apenas por ela, jamais descobriria o que aconteceu.

— Talvez seja por isso que você não faça - Sansa retrucou, calmamente - Porque, às vezes, é bom fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Theon deu de ombros, a silenciosa admissão de que a mais nova estava certa.

Após alguns instantes, o rapaz finalmente falou.

— Parabéns, aliás. Você conseguiu criar algo que, mesmo sendo sobre  _ele_ , é lindo.

— Porque não é sobre ele - e sorriu, olhando nos olhos de Theon, e viu, com orgulho, que o escultor se esforçara para corresponder seu olhar - Ele está preso agora, jogado em um buraco qualquer sabe-se lá onde, e nós estamos aqui. Você se casou com o homem que ama numa cerimônia linda, eu estou expondo meus trabalhos pela primeira vez. Nós dois encontramos coisas pelas quais vale a pena lutar. Essa pintura é sobre nós, Theon. Nós somos as feras que foram quebradas até o limite, mas não estamos mortos. Ainda rosnamos.

Ela sabia que levaria tempo até que Theon se reconhecesse como mais do que uma porcelana estilhaçada. Mas ela também sabia que porcelana nenhuma conseguiria passar pelas mãos de Ramsay Bolton e ainda assim ser capaz de dar um sorriso daqueles.

Depois disso ficou um momento em silêncio, sozinha, observando todas aquelas criaturas gloriosas existirem à sua volta. Robb sussurrando contra o ouvido de Theon, Jon e Ygritte rindo de alguma piada interna, Bran conversando baixinho com o professor que era seu vizinho e que, pelo olhar de doce incerteza de ambos, logo seria algo mais. Arya provocando Rickon, ameaçando mandar Nymeria comer o celular do mais novo se ele não lhe desse atenção.

Margaery Tyrell, sua melhor amiga, entrando na galeria com o andar decidido de quem nunca olha para trás, acompanhada pelo irmão e cunhado, sorrindo na sua direção.

Palavras nunca haviam sido necessárias com ela. Após o trauma, nos dias em que Sansa se mantivera em um silêncio absoluto e incontestável, era Margaery quem ficara ao seu lado, preenchendo o silêncio com um cantarolar doce, trazendo flores e ervas da floricultura da família para enfeitar seu quarto,  _alecrim é para cura, proteção e alegria, alfazema purifica, erva-doce traz força._ Foi o respeito absoluto ao silêncio de Sansa que a fez voltar a falar, e a primeira a ouvir sua voz havia sido a Tyrell.

E por palavras não serem necessárias é que Sansa simplesmente foi até ela e a abraçou com força. Margaery riu, como sempre fazia, e a abraçou de volta.

— Estou tão orgulhosa - ela sussurrou, e Sansa soube que a amava há muito tempo, há tanto tempo que talvez por isso mesmo tivesse demorado tanto para perceber.

— Alguns deles foram feitos pensando em você - disse sem pensar, ou talvez depois de ter pensado por muito tempo.

Margaery se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Então eu sou sua musa? - perguntou, divertida, e porque palavras nunca foram necessárias entre elas, Sansa se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios, bem de leve, bem rápido, apenas o necessário para dizer que  _sim, era, sempre seria._

Pois, a bem da verdade, Margaery era mais do que simplesmente uma musa; era uma obra de arte por si só.


	4. Pedido de Noivado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinopse:
> 
> Jon finalmente tomou coragem para pedir Ygritte em noivado, e chamou toda a família para participar do momento. O único detalhe é que a moça sempre foi um espírito livre, então sua resposta ainda é um mistério.

Enquanto os irmãos o ajudavam a arrumar a pequena casa para o pedido de noivado, Jon tinha sua pequena crise existencial no quarto. Há uma semana, quando apresentara a ideia à família, realmente parecia algo inteligente de se fazer. Decorar a casa de forma simples, mas bonita, reunir a família (que depois de tantos anos de namoro havia virado a família de Ygritte também) e fazer o pedido.

Uma hora antes de fim do expediente da ruiva, porém, Jon começava a ter suas dúvidas.

Ygritte era, por natureza, um espírito livre. Tendo sido abandonada pelos pais ainda criança, crescera no sistema de adoção, sem família ou figura de autoridade que achasse conivente respeitar. Era o tipo de mulher que olha nos seus olhos e comenta, com toda a naturalidade, sobre como o casamento é uma instituição falida, como a igreja se tornou corrupta há muito tempo, como a escola é uma prisão elitista e capacitista que acredita na lenda da meritocracia, tudo isso na mesa de jantar.

Jon já considerara um milagre quando ela aceitara morar consigo, depois de dizer não a inúmeros pedidos do tipo do rapaz. Aceitara, ainda deixando claro que ainda teria sua independência e seria sua própria pessoa.

Como ele pensara que seria uma boa ideia a de pedi-la em casamento? Ela que sempre dissera que o casamento é uma instituição patriarcal, que representa uma venda simbólica da mulher para o homem, que muda seu sobrenome e se torna uma propriedade da família do outro.

Jon só acreditava que o casamento era o símbolo do amor de duas pessoas.

E ok, talvez o casamento de Robb tenha colocado ideias em sua cabeça. Talvez ele também quisesse valsar com Ygritte pelo salão, com um sorriso imenso no rosto, como fizera seu irmão e Theon. Que o chamem de romântico, se quiserem.

E agora, por causa de seus devaneios amorosos, sua família estava se acotovelando pela casa, decorando e cozinhando para o que seria a grande noite.

Daria completamente errado, ele tinha certeza.

A porta abrindo interrompeu seu momento de pânico e Arya entrou, contando os passos até a cama e procurando o irmão com as mãos, encontrando seu ombro e segurando firme, sentando-se ao lado dele. Logo em seguida entrou Sansa, sentando do outro lado de Jon.

— Você está pirando - Arya afirmou, sem tirar a mão de seu ombro.

— O que? Não, claro que não - tentou negar mas era, e sempre fora, um péssimo mentiroso.

Sansa sorriu, percebendo isso, e deitou a cabeça no outro ombro de Jon.

— Nos conte o que está acontecendo - pediu, e era muito difícil negá-la qualquer coisa.

Respirou fundo antes de desabafar suas dúvidas em relação à resposta de Ygritte, e o medo de que isso acabasse com o relacionamento dos dois. Arya riu fraco, mas a mão em seu ombro era firme.

— Há a possibilidade, não vou mentir.

— Claro que não! - Sansa retrucou - Ela sabe que você não quer casar com ela para tê-la como propriedade, e sim porque você a ama. Mesmo que ela diga não, o que eu não acho que vá acontecer, ela não vai ficar brava.

— Qual é, San, talvez ela fique - Arya retrucou - A gente está falando da Ygritte, afinal.

— Nós podemos parar de falar sobre isso? - Jon perguntou por fim, cansado - Agora está feito. Vamos ter que pagar pra ver.

Ficaram em silêncio um momento, as irmãs fazendo o possível para consolar Jon da forma que podiam. Por fim se levantaram e foram, os três, para a sala.

Theon e Margaery estavam decorando a sala com velas e flores. Nada muito exagerado, flores pequenas e brancas, cujo conjunto as fazia parecer apenas levemente menos singelas. Na cozinha, dividida da sala apenas por uma bancada, era possível ver Cat cozinhando o jantar. Rickon estava arrumando a mesa, milagrosamente sem o celular na mão. Robb e seu pai estavam sentados no sofá, conversando sobre algo tranquilamente.

Jon e Sansa foram ajudar Margaery e Theon, e depois disso o tempo pareceu voar. Logo estava tudo pronto, todos esperando, ansiosos, para que Ygritte chegasse.

Chegou, com a aparência cansada, o uniforme de policial parecendo pesar. Tomou um susto ao ver a casada cheia, olhando com dúvida para Jon.  _Agora é a hora,_  pensou, e se aproximou dela, colocando-se de joelhos e pegando o anel, simples e prateado, do bolso.

— Eu sei que você não acredita em casamentos, e que vê tudo como uma tradição arcaica que prende mulheres. Mas se você me der a chance de te provar o contrário, eu te prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu sei que você não pertence a ninguém, mas eu quero pertencer a você. Ygritte, você quer se casar comigo?

A voz estava trêmula, e ele deve ter tropeçado em mais de uma palavra, as mãos suadas de nervoso, mas seus olhos não saíram dos olhos chocados dela. Ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo antes de responder.

— Eu tenho uma condição.

— O que quiser - ele prometeu, o coração disparado. Ela sorriu fraco, um dos sorrisos secretos que dava para Jon quando murmurava que ele não sabia de nada. Foi com um desses sorrisos que pontuou:

— É você quem vai tomar meu sobrenome.

E se essa seria a condição para  que Ygritte aceitasse,  _o_  aceitasse, ele deixaria de ser Jon Stark e se tornaria Jon Snow agora mesmo.

A pequena festa de noivado durou quase a noite toda.


End file.
